The Netherlands
The Netherlands ''' 60% of the Netherlands is below sea level '''Political: The constitutional monarchy of the Netherlands is a democracy. The Netherlands is a founding member of Benelux, Schengen, EU and NATO Main interests: Trade, education and technology, Energy markets, stability in the region. Stats: 17,350,000 inhabitants (end of 2020) Defense Budget: $10,000,000,000 (start of 2020) +1 billion until 2023 makes 11 billion External Debt: $2,347,000,000,000 Reserves of Foreign Exchange and Gold: $71,950,000,000 Alliances. Founder of EU Founder of Nato Defensive pact with UKR The kingdom of the Netherlands Correspondent at the COP Elections: 2019 VVD - PVDA - central coalition (liberal / Central socialist) cabinet with VVD delivering PM GDP 2015: Total $818.249 billion (27th) Per capita $48,317 (15th) Main persons of interest and assets. Prime minister Klok Official political leader of the Netherlands. He is a central liberal with a friendly "old boys club" attitude and a knack for business opportunities. King Willem Alexander The Dutch King is the youngest serving monarch in Europe. He prefers a more informal approach, is very modern minded and has a very positive charm. His state visits are often very frivolous in nature and his ability to befriend foreign nations is very valuable. In his wake business men and other delegates follow to make great new deals. Queen Maxima Argentinian born Queen Maxima Zorreguita often accompanies the king on his visits and has proven to be a very capable negotiator. Royal state visits: Philippines , South Korea and Saudi Arabia , Aruba and Curacao Japan , China Main assets: Schiphol airport Is the 5th busiest airport in Europe Rotterdam Harbor Is Europe's largest harbor, 6th in the world and considered "the gateway to Europe" Groningen gas field is one of the 10 largest gas fields in the world and the biggest in Europe. Polder project has finished to drain the central lake and add more agricultural grounds. An extensive merchant marine fleet. Main specialties: - Worlds premier Agricultural University Wageningen is considered the most advanced in its field. - Dutch dredging, Poldering, Naval-Salvage and Watermanagment assets and knowledge are considered the best in the world - Civil engineering, oil&gas and pipe-laying, Trading, Finance, Education and technology assets and knowledge are amongst the top of the world - Cancer research. Education, tech, and knowledge * An official partnership between Leiden University and University of Tokyo to increase scientific knowledge. * An official partnership agreement between Delft technical university and KAIST - Korea Advanced Institute of Science & Technology to increase our knowledge * An official partnership between Leiden University and Karolinska Institute of Stockholm to increase scientific knowledge Exchange student programs with: Japan, Sweden, South-Korea, China, France and Greenland. Offering multiple foreign scholarships to less developed countries. Research: In cooperation with SK we are researching: - A next generation of Merchant vessels: current status - A new Dutch naval ship-design: Current status In cooperation with Japan: - A cooperation in pursuit of renewable energy and indoor farming: current status In cooperation with China. - Sino-Dutch aerospace seminar for further cooperation in the civilian aircraft tech sector International: Shared cancer research with India and South Korea Infrastructure, Trade and Energy: Infrastructure. IJsselmeer polder plan is fully completed in jan 2020. Schiphol airport is at 90% capacity Rotterdam harbor is at 66% capacity, (40% extended capacity 2018) The Rhine river and "Betuwelijn" train-cargo line to Germany are well within capacity. The traffic inflow has increased and roads are relatively clear outside peak hours. Road network conditions are dense and good. Investment in solar roads and bicycle paths Trade. Rotterdam Harbor has been improved by adding "maasvlakte 3" at the coast increasing capacity by 40%. Dutch merchant marine is being increased by an order of top of the line trading ships. Open trade agreements have been agreed with: EU, Phillipines, Brazil, Japan, China, Canada, Saudi - Arabia, South - Korea, Argentina, USA, Greenland, India, Tuvalu and Nauru, Constructed and sold assets: 5 Sigma class frigates to Indonesia totaling 1 billion usd. 2019 1 Rotterdam class amphibious support ship to Bangladesh for 330 million usd 2019 Energy: A drilling agreement with Greenland was agreed and exploitation has started. An oil agreement with Saudi - Arabia was agreed The Groningen gas-field is producing like normal A small gas field was found of the coast in 2018 A project for solar roads is started In 2019 Military. The Netherlands has one of the oldest standing armies in Europe. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Netherlands_Army Royal Dutch Army] Currently the Dutch have the following infantry: Active Frontline Personnel: 50,860 (jan 21) Active Reserve Personnel: 32,200 These include their specialized forces consisting of: World renowned Marines 7,000 paratroopers (jav 21), air-mobile brigade in active service. training 4k extra men totaling 8k at 250 per 2 months In addition a recruitment program was started in the end of 2016 adding 100 troops and 100 marine's every 2 months. Assets: 44 CV9035 - Light tanks / infantry fighting vehicle 14 Leopard 2 - Main battletank 57 PanzerHouwitzer 2000 - Artillery 200 Boxer - Armoured fighting vehicles 370 Fennek - Armored car 208 Airmobile light support vehicles 96 Bushmasters - Armored mobility vehicles ------------------------------ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Netherlands_Air_Force Royal Dutch Airforce] Fighters / Multi-role aircraft 12 - F16 Fighting falcon's 67 - JSF F-35A lighting II Attack helicopters: 30 - AH46-D Apache longbows 17 - EC725 Super Cougar - multi role helicopters - 33 more in July 2021 Transport Planes and helicopters 4 C130 Hercules transport planes 3 Boeing C-17 Globemaster transport planes 37 CH-47 Chinook Transport Helicopters Drones: 4 Mq-9 Reaper Drones Air defense: 35 Patriot Pac-3 missile systems ------------------------------- [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Netherlands_Navy Royal Dutch Navy] List of active Ships 0 - De Ruyter class amphibious assault/light carriers (2 being constructed in SK, 3 years) 5 - Holland Class offshore patrol vessels. (1 more are being constructed added annually) 10 P-8 Poseidon naval search aircraft 20 Nh-90 NFH Multi purpose helicopters (30 more are ordered - July 2021) 3 P-3 Orion naval search aircraft -------------------------------------- [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netherlands_Marine_Corps Royal Dutch Marines] These are increasing with 100 due to training every two months. Currently at 4,800 marines (jan 21) 40 AH-1Z viper Attack helicopters 230 BvS10 - tracked, all-terrain carrier (Dutch custom marine variant) (270 more are ordered for 2021) 20 LCVP - Landing craft 46 - Fast Raiding, Interception and Special Forces Craft Defensive structures: Secret adding defensive features , anti-air installations and explosives to main polderdikes and the deltaworks. To have the option to overflow part of the country with water as a defensive feature. (an old and tried Dutch strategy). Current Military assets deployed oversea: 12 F-16's are performing airstrikes over Iraq versus ISIS based in Turkey 3 P-3 orions are patrolling Greenland and it's waters Small fleet and marines patrolling Somalian coast for pirates *1 Karel Doorman class Frigate - HNLMS Van Speijk *1 Amphibious support dock with helicopter pad - HNLMS Rotterdam *Loaded with 600 Marines, and 6 Nh90 NFH Helicopters *2 Holland-class offshore patrol vessels. Small fleet, marines and 5 P-8's based on aruba *1 Amphibous support dock with helicopter pad - HNLMS Johan de Witt *Loaded with 600 marines, and 6 Nh90 NFH Helicopters *2 Holland-class offshore patrol vessels. *5 P-8 Poseidon maritime patrol aircraft. Small fleet, marines and 4 P-8's Based in French Guyana *Amphibious support dock HNLMS Karel Doorman *Loaded with 700 Marines, and 8 Nh90 NFH Helicopters *1 - Holland class offshore patrol vessel *4 - P-8 Poseidon patrol aircraft Total marines out of base: 1900 Military campaigns: The successful taking of Konigsberg/Kaliningrad Defense Budget: Defense budget in dollars: 10,000,000,000 Budget has been increased by 10% from 2019-2024 18% investing in new material = usd: 1,800,000,000 annual investments possible. (2 billion until 2023) Bought: 2016: 2015 - 25 patriot missile systems - usd: 150,000,000 2017: 37 JSF's (IRL order and has been pre-budgetted) 2017: 30 F-35, 40 Viper helicopters, 2 Apache helicopters, 10 P-8 Poseidon aircraft totalling 6000 million 2019: 2 offshore patrol vessels, (self produced) 300 million. 2019: 270 BvS10 amphibious fighting vehicles 400 million - Sweden (to be paid and deliverd in june 2021) 2020: 2 De ruyter class amphibious assault / light carrier ships 1.400 million 2020: 30 NH90 Nato Frigate Helicopters - 33 EC725 Caracal/Super Cougar 2,000 million june 2021 Sold second hand: 2020: 50 F - 16's totalling 750 million to Ukraine 750 million usd Defense budget details 2015: 1,77 - 2016: 1,8 - 2017: 1,8 - 2018: 1,8 - 2019: 2 - 2020: 2 - 2021: 2 - overall budget left in 2021: 6,170,000,000 usd Payments/sales: Payments made in 2016 - 160 million to USA Payments made in 2017 - 2,000,000,000 to USA payments made in 2018 - 2,000,000,000 to USA Payment made in 2019 - 2,000,000,000 to USA Payment made in 2020 - 300 million to NL Payment made in 2020 - 1,400,000,000 to NL/SK Sold to UKR in 2019 - 750 million for 50 F-16's ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Future payments To be paid in 2021 to Sweden: 400 million usd To be paid in 2021 to euro-copter: 2,000 million usd Merchant ship fleet. Multiple assets (744 strong on global firepower) Latest assets: 5 - Giant valemax Bulk carriers 10 - Giant Q-max LNG carriers (5 more incoming) 10 - TI- class supertankers (5 more incoming) 5 - Barzan giant container ships 2 - Solitaire oil&gas Pipe laying ships Orders: https://www.voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/339486 https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/352933/1471456 overview of orders Foreign relations. Tuvalu: Assets on Tuvalu: - Radisson Tuv Hotel and bar - Privatly owned Tofa Beach and permission to build a country club, bank etc. - 10km2 of ocean 20 km north-east of Vaipatu - 3 Dutch windmills pumping the polders. - Ferry rights to nauru and ferry company - University dependance The Netherlands tries to send a diplomat to Tuvalu. Dutch diplomat arrives at Tuvalu [Dipomacy Netherlands proposes some plans on helping development in Tuvalu.] [NEWS Tuvaluan new Temotu polder finished in cooperation with the Dutch] [NEWS Troops digging on Tuvalu get a visit.] Nauru Assets on Nauru: - hotel and beach bar near Anibare harbor on Anibare bay - Ferry rights to Tuvalu and ferry company [Diplomacy The Netherlands sends a diplomat to Nauru] [NEWS The Netherlands starts operating a ferry-line between Nauru and Tuvalu] Within the Kingdom: Curacao and aruba: journalist finds evidence vs Curacao PM and Aruban Finance minister The Dutch Royal family goes on a state visit to Aruba and Curacao Dutch corruption investigation team in Curacao finds nothing and is boo-ed of the island A spy finds nothing on curacao Dutch corruption investigation team on Aruba presents findings of PR Eman being corrupt. Patrols are intercepting small numbers of drug-runners to decrease criminality Patrols intercepts some more drug runners. Other nations: Suriname: Bouterse is elected and still in office. Dutch Surinamese population starts pressuring the government to start inquiring Dutch spy finds evidence of ties with Guyana drug kingpins Dutch spy get's uncovered and killed, Bouterse is not amused Dutch infiltrator gets information about Arms for Coke deals with FARC rebels, FARC and Bouterse pissed off. News Suriname President Desi Bouterse announces military expansion in response to Netherlands corruption investigations spy uncovered evidence Desi Bouterse rigged 2017 elections and is planning to rig 2022 elections as well Roleplay hooker with a shotgun Dutch media reports worries among Surinamese population Dutch patrols intercept an informant willing to leak information about Bouterse Evidence gathered: Bouterse is convicted of Drug smuggling and wanted by interpol since 1999. Bouterse was a military dictator from 1980 - 1991. Bouterse's son Dino Bouterse was sentenced in 2005 to eight years imprisonment for international drug and arms trafficking Amnesty for December murder assailants - Bouterse is friends with druglords in Guyana Bouterse is selling weapons for cocaine to FARC rebels in Columbia Bouterse rigged 2017 elections and planning to rigg 2022 elections. Chart as final evidence Surinamese article Odds and pic links James-Bond-based-real-life-MI6-agent-Pieter-Tazelaar USA planned invasion in Suriname to overthrow Bouterse (CNN Report)Category:Claimed Nations